Send Down An Angel
by Anne Herbold
Summary: Tonight, she would've told him, Enough is enough, Gil. It's either work or me. Choose. By the look of the empty seat across from her, the decision had already been made.GSR AngstSandleSongficOneshot.I'll love you guys forever if you Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Thought I'd do a little GSR Angst with a good splash of Sandle! I hope you like this, guys. The song is called "Send Down An Angel" and no, I don't know who wrote or sang it, but I do know that I certainly don't own it. Read and Review please!**

**Summary: "Enough is enough, Gil. It's ether work or me. Choose." By the look of the empty seat across from her, the decision had already been made.**

**Rated K+ for a teensy bit of swearing.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own CSI and the song "Send Down An Angel" is when Sean Bean and George Eads come to rescue me from reality. So, yeah...never happening.**

**Send Down An Angel**

Sitting in the dimly lit booth alone, she nursed her drink slowly, waiting. It was one of those dinner clubs that he loved because of the dancing afterwards. Gershwin, Miller, Berlin, that's all they played. She wanted to scream, tell them to shuttup; Tonight was not for easy listening. Tonight, she decided, was a night of pain and tears.

It was well past midnight, again, she knew he wouldn't come; he never did. Work was his love, his world, his everything, his wife and his children. It was his reason for living. She remembered how she used to be just like him, consumed with the very essence of her career. She had grown out of it and realized there was more to life than the complexities of death and its maiden, evidence.

Tonight, she would've told him, "Enough is enough, Gil. It's either work or me. Choose." By the look of the empty seat across from her, the decision had already been made.

Dressed in a midnight blue dress, with plunging cleavage that complimented every part of her body, her hair was pinned up in loose curls, the occasional few escaping, framing her brown eyes. Rouge lips and cheeks on her milk-white skin left her looking like a fallen angel.

She grimaced in pain; Why did he always slight her when she needed him the most? Tears formed slowly from her eyes.

_It's nearly 3 a.m.  
And still no sight of him  
When it comes to love  
I'm in the dark _

Lord, I don't understand  
Why I stand by my man  
All he's ever done  
Is break my heart

Won't you send down an angel from the blue  
To show me the righteous thing to do  
Oh, I'm calling out to you  
Send down an angel  
To get me through

I'm not the praying kind  
But it can't hurt to try  
I can't find the answer  
By myself  
I need help

Won't you send down an angel from the blue  
To show me the righteous thing to do  
Oh, I'm calling out to you  
Send down an angel  
To get me through

Won't you send down an angel from the blue  
To show me the righteous thing to do  
Oh, I'm calling out to you  
Send down an angel  
To get me through

"Sara?" looking up from her tear-stained drink, she wiped her eyes.

There he stood , dressed in black dress pants and shoes, his white shirt's first three button's undone, showing sandy blonde chesthairs. His hair characteristically wild, and his crooked grin alluded more to his shining eyes.

"Greg?" she sniffled," What are you doing here?"

He just smiled and walked casually over and sat down across from her. He gently wiped a hidden tear from her eyes.

"Greg," she repeated, "Why are you here?"

"Going dancing. You?"

"Same here," He reached his open palm across the table. She took hold as he lead her out to the dance floor.

He whispered in her ear, "Shall we?"

"Certainly," heat rose to her cheeks, causing her to blush slightly.

The music was sweet and slow as they danced together, her head resting lightly on his chest. She could hear his heart beating loud as thunder, and she could feel its warmth emmanating through his shirt. It was so soothing, knowing that someone still cared enough to dance with her. Especially, since it was him.

"I was going to end it with him tonight, " her voice broken with tears, " and he still forgot to come."

His breathing began to shallow and his heart beat quickened. She looked up into his eyes, "He sent you, didn't he?"

He let out a weak laugh, " He said...He said during break that he had a date with you, but decided that the case was more important," Greg gritted his teeth, and his voice began to stutter with rage and tears, " I told him that I'd go for him. That he didn't have to bother, that I'd take care of you."

Placing his hand underneath her chin, Greg's eyes sparkled under the ballroom lights, his voice soft, " I intend to keep my word, Sara; I will take care of you. All of my days, and I will love you better than he will ever hope to."

"Greg, don't.."

"No, let me finish," both of his hands cupped her chin and his eyes were staring passionately into hers, "Sara Sidle, I have loved you ever since I saw you step into the Las Vegas Crime Lab for the first time. I have loved you despite Hank and all all the other jackasses who've tried to take advantage of you. Withut you, there is no life worth living for me. You are the one thing that keeps me from going insane in this crazy world. Please, say you'll stay with me."

In that ballroom, crowded with hundreds of people with the music so slow and sweet, the two stopped dancing. Their hands gripping tightly onto one another's, both staring into eachother's eyes with a fear of the unexpected and a passionate eagerness waiting to burst.

Sara ran her hand gently through his wild tresses, "For Always, Greg," she smiled, "For Always." Their lips met in passionate bliss, sweet as honey and the morning dew, both knowing that fate had smiled upon them that night.

* * *

_So, do you like it? Please tell me! Please Review! I would absolutely love to hear what you guys have to think._


End file.
